Mind transmit
by fezakyuu
Summary: Lan's mind is strangley transported to the net one night... Before Megaman can take him to sci-labs, Lan has gone missing... but where could he be?
1. Chapter 1

_Mind transmit _

_Short idea – but I got it from reading the Megaman manga. x) so you might get where its coming from._

**Slight shounen-ai throughout the fic x)**

* * *

"Lan, will you please get to bed now? It's passed midnight" A voice nagged from the pet.

Lan rolled his eyes and was going to continue playing video games for another hour or so, but his navi and his mother had pestered and pleaded with him to get some rest as 'young boys need there beauty sleep' his mother would say.

"Fine…" he sighed in defeat, roughly switching of the computer and climbing into his bed as he had already changed his pj's, he was supposed to go to bed at least an hour or so ago.

"Ow" he cried out of the blue, gently caressing a spot on his forehead after a sharp sting rattled through his mind.

"What's wrong, Lan are you okay?" Megaman cried out from the pet

"Yeah, im fine… I think, just got a sharp headache I think"

"Just try and get some sleep, im sure that's the problem" Megaman aided

Lan nodded in agreement and rested his head down on the pillow, maybe the headache was from sitting in the dark with his computer screen blasting blinding light while he played on his euphoric video games that would severely cause epilepsy.

But he hoped that it wouldn't be so bad, it was only a headache… he got these a lot of the time from that game, this time was just like all them other times, just a bit more 'woah'

___________________

When Lan had fallen into a deep sleep, the heaviest he had ever been in his mind started to play tricks on him, he became a little restless as in his mind he was travelling through what seemed like a tunnel, a long one, completely blacked out by all signs of light and life, but towards the end of the tunnel was a bright light, one that was shown in movies when a creature had died and was on there way to heaven.

"No… No" he said, trying his best not to fly into the light, he was almost pleading with the tunnel to not let him go into the light.

"I haven't done anything! I was fine before, all I had was a headache!" he cried out into nothingness, but as much as he pleaded his innocence, he flew into the light.

Lan passed out before he reached the light at the end of the tunnel, he thought this was the point of no return and didn't want to see what was coming next, if there was anything next.

"Bye… Megaman, everyone" he said softly

________________

But only a few minutes had gone by, when he awoke, he did so quite lazily and tiredly. He sat up, one of his hand rested on the floor behind him, the other rubbing his eyes to make his vision clearer.

His eyes shot open when he had a weird suspicion of where he had been sent to, around was all cybernetic and quiet, the floor was solid and cold, the sky was clear and filled with weird cyber cubes and cuboids.

He slowly looked around, his eyes swerved past a being stood before him but shot back when he clearly realised who it was.

He stood up slowly, to check see if this was real or not, he pinched himself and pretty hard on his arm until the skin went red but he still didn't find him self waking back in his world.

He felt every part of his body to see if he could touch everything, and since he could he had to have been actually there.

He slowly stepped forward to none other than Megaman, he had already guessed this was the pet and he was somehow in the cyber world, but he wasn't sure on one thing still.

He stopped right behind Megaman, peering his head over Megaman's shoulder, the navi was unfortunately asleep, and Lan wasn't sure whether to wake him up.

He placed his hands on Megaman's shoulders and began to violently shake him awake. "Megaman, Megaman! Wake up!" He screamed into his face.

Megaman's eyes blinked into life to see Lan still violently shaking him. "Lan, knock it off" he said, not really realising Lan was actually there in front of him.

Lan stopped and stood in front smiling back at Megaman, until Megaman had realised that Lan was actually in front of him.

Megaman's bottom jaw dropped and scanned around Lan, circling him as if he was a test subject to see if he was actually really, he touched and stroked parts of his body and it was too good to be true, but kind of bad as well.

"Lan, how did you get here?" He asked walking back to face him.

"Im not sure, I thought I was dead when I was on my way here"

Megaman raised an eyebrow, "Dead?"

Lan nodded "Yeah cause I was travelling down a long tunnel with light at the end" he explained leaving Megaman a little discouraged. "Well, I think we should get to sci labs and see what's wrong, so we can get you back to the real world"

Lan as much as he wanted to go home was too excited that he was actually in the cyber world "No! I don't want to go back to the real world; I want to stay here for a bit!" he pleaded

Megaman's attitude changed, completely "You're not staying here, it's too dangerous, you could be killed if im not around to protect you"

"I can manage, its not like some rogue navi is out to kill me, im fine"

"No, Lan, we need to get you to sci labs and tell you father so he can get you back to the real world" Wait there while I just check something.

Megaman swerved round and opened up a screen back to Lan's room, strangely Lan's body was still in the real world but it was barley moving, not even making the slight movements from breathing in and out.

Megaman became a little worried and it made him want to get to sci labs even sooner, now would probably have been the best time, he closed the screen and turned back to Lan "Right, we're leaving… now" he said seriously, but Lan had gone, vanished.

"Lan?" Megaman said slightly worried "Laaan?" He cried out


	2. Chapter 2

Lan hadn't been kidnapped or gone back to the real world; he'd only opened up a link and secretly snuck off into it, it was incredible for him, he laughed and giggled with joy flying down the link filled with colours and weird objects from the cyber world.

He'd only seen Megaman fly through some thing like this about a million times, and all them times he never seemed to enjoy it, flying was something every human wanted to be able to do, and Lan was finally fulfilling it, swirling and twirling and soaring through the link like he was only a feather.

When he jumped out at the other end, it revealed a huge cybernetic world that once again he had only seen through the screen.

His mouth was wide open with the shock from excitement, he let out short burst of laughs, twirling around in his circle to look at the huge city.

"Wow, this is…." He paused and shouted "Incredible!" He breathed in the cyber air.

He dashed off, running straight forward, running past the small online shops and a few navis that obviously glanced over at him, their mouths quite wide at the fact of a human in there world.

Lan had begun to slow down and take it a bit more easy, exploring every alley, every shop, every street.

He'd completely forgotten about Megaman and he didn't even want to imagine how angry Mega would be at him for running off, but he should have let him explore a little bit, it wasn't like he was in much danger because there were millions of other navis in he net, so he was protected.

It was a shame that he didn't really know his way around, and after a while he'd strayed a little too far into the city and got himself lost.

As he meaninglessly walked on the see-through pathways of the cyber city, he grew somewhat tired, forgetting that he needed sleep, but he did his best to stay awake.

His eyes widened when up ahead were Roll, Glide and Gutsman walking towards him. He looked around him quickly looking for a safe place to hide and seeing an alley he bolted into it and ran straight down until the end.

Roll had noticed Lan's figure run into the alley and ran on ahead of the other two, leaving them a little confused. She stopped in front of the alley standing still and looking round.

"Roll, what is it?" Glide asked finally catching up to her side

"I sware I just saw…" she paused, stepping into the alley and have a quick nosey

"Who?" Glide asked again

"Lan…" She turned back to face the two, who were overly disbelieving "Just trust me, I know it was him… and I know it sounds crazy but it really did seem like him"

"You sure it was Lan?" Gutsman asked

"Well…" She started "Maybe, I mean he wasn't wearing his usual clothes and it seemed like he was in his pyjamas… but it looked like him, and it was human, I know that"

The three were alerted by the sound of a navi, who was clearly out of breath and randomly asking navis if he'd seen a human pass by, most didn't reply or simply said 'no, humans cant exsist in the cyber world'

"Megaman" Roll called out.

Megaman who took time to look at who was calling for him found Guts, Glide and Roll in front of an alley, he quickly ran over to the three of them and stopped to gain some breath.

"Megaman, what's wrong?" Roll asked

"It's Lan, he's here in the cyber world and he's gone, he ran off… well at least I think he did"

"Well, I think I just saw him go down this alley, I don't think he has any clue where he is, but he's on his own" She added

Megaman looked over at Roll with the look of a 'are you sure' face to whether it was Lan or not. "Thank you" Megaman said rushing off down the alley after the boy.

______________

Indeed, Lan had been the boy that Roll had spotted. Lan appeared on the other end of the alley, still in net city, but in a completely different part, which didn't seem too bad, apart from the fact it was pretty desolate, with the odd navi here and there.

"Laaaaan" An angry voice called from behind and when Lan turned he was immediately frozen by the site of Megaman running at him in a crazy rage. _Crap, how did he find me?! Did the others see me and tell him? _

Megaman had Lan in his sights, but Lan wasn't going to stick around and wait for the beating of a life time, he started up running again.

Megaman kept running after him, not stopping to catch breath, he wasn't letting him out of his sights this easily, Lan would get tired easily after a while, so he just had to keep him running long enough to tire him out, however long that would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Lan did his best to outsmart Megaman, sliding into alleys, turning in circles pretending to run one way when he actually ran the opposite, but Megaman could easily predict all of his moves and was finding this no more than a test.

He could tell Lan's moves were becoming sloppy and unstable, most probably from tiredness as Megaman thought, which was true.

Megaman had been chasing Lan for almost an hour since the alley up till now, they had practically ran circles around net city and Megaman could probably go on for a few more hours, where as Lan, who never really did anything like this and had his rollerblades do all the work for him started to tire.

It was only a few seconds longer until Lan tripped over his own feet and rolled to an unsteady and rough stop a few steps ahead.

"Lan!" Megaman screamed running up to Lan's side.

The boy was slightly unconscious but his eyes lingered open to see Megaman stood over him. He blinked heavily, trying to keep his eyes open for as long as possible to hear the horrible words Megaman was to utter.

"Lan… Your such an idiot! Running off on your own through the city, and then tiring yourself out completely just so you could do as you please?!" He complained

Lan didn't bother listening to his navis lecture; he never really did so there wasn't much point starting now.

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you ran off! You left me in mortal shock; I told you its too dangerous for you to be on your own out here!" Megaman carried on blabbing for a few more minutes until he was certain he had vented all of his boiled up anger on Lan, but by the time he was finished, Lan had fully fallen asleep, bored out of his mind.

Megaman couldn't help but smile at the most adorable sight in front of his very own green eyes. He was a little hesitant to pick up his friend at first, but there wasn't much of a choice, he couldn't drag Lan back to the pet, or chuck him over his shoulder, carrying him seemed better.

He picked Lan up so his body was over his arms and he opened up a link back to pet.

___________________

Back in the pet, Megaman rested against a wall of the pet mainframe (or something…) sliding down to the floor and Lan was resting along the top of his body. Megaman's body acted as a bed for Lan and his arms were safely resting on Lan's back. He didn't mind the extra weight on top of him, he rather enjoyed it.

"Night Lan" He spoke softly into Lan's ear and gently he kissed Lan's ear along with it.

Lan smiled quite smugly beneath Megaman's head which is where his rested as they both settled to sleep again.

Megaman had yet to tell Lan of his special admiration for him, but now wasn't really the time, if he told Lan, he could take it badly and end up running off just like today… but luckily Roll had spotted him and had helped Megaman in finding him, or even worse could happen.

_One day, I will tell him, I promise that._

___________________

When morning came to, and it was Megaman's set time to get up, he stood up with quite a lot of ease… thinking something was wrong. "Lan!" he called out, he opened up the screen, checking on the boy's original body.

And as not expected, the body had moved from its position last night, Lan's face was facing the pet screen and he was breathing normally.

"Lan, Wake up!" Megaman screamed.

Lan slowly but happily complied for the first time ever, "What is it Megaman?" He asked

"You're back in your world…" he sadly said

Lan lightly tapped places of his body to confirm what Megaman was saying and it was true… he couldn't remember what happened after he tripped over his own two feet last night… but something did feel weird when he passed out… he felt like he was on his bed, even thought it was a little warmer and silky… his bed isn't usually like that.

"I don't get it…"

"What?"

"Well… after I passed out, where did you take me?"

"I brought you back to the pet… then when I woke up this morning you we're back in your own bed… weird how you got here though, it shouldn't happen… you were real when you were here, I could carry you and everything but… you're body was still in the real world"

Lan thought about it for a second, it was too mind boggling to even think of a reasonable explanation of how he got there.

On the other hand, Megaman was pretty satisfied that he'd actually been able to interact with Lan for the first time.

_

* * *

__This did have a different ending, but it was changed cause I read over and it and I wanted to change it... still not entirley proud but it's cute. _


End file.
